Lemon Practice! You have been warned!
by LoverofdarknessXSephiroth
Summary: Lemon practice, embarrasing practice. First lemon period! Warnings: lemon scene, mature content, slash, MxMxM threesome. If you got problems with it go somewhere else.


Summary: Lemon practice… horrible lemon practice and it's my first so no flames. Constructive criticism allowed and wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They know what the world would think of them; disgust and bigotry would flow all around them. Yet, even this knowledge couldn't keep the need, the want, the passion they felt for each other at bay. Even now as two try to comfort the third that had just been verbally and physically beaten by the girl he thought of as a sister the fiery passion can be felt and they can't stop as comfort filled embraces become possessive grasps and their loving caresses become lustful strokes. Both red and black with white starburst haired men take no time in driving their yokai lord to a lust driven mindless mess as they strip him of his clothing and begin ravishing his torso with nips and licks.

"Ah…. Ha…Hiei, Kurama… Unhh…" Yusuke pants out as his lovers continue this pleasurable torture. Kurama kisses the teen under him as Hiei sucks, nips and licks Yusuke's neck and moves down to his collar bone then on to the dusky nipples as he takes one into his mouth and uses one of his hands to pinch and twist the other. As Yusuke moans and cries out at each spike of pleasure, Kurama slips down in between spread legs and gently pushes them wider. With everything exposed the kitsune began teasing their uke as he began kissing, nipping, and sucking along thighs, hips, up to the base of Yusuke's hard and dripping cock. Licking a long slow swipe from base to tip, the red head swirled his tongue around the head as the fire demon began kissing, sucking and nipping the teen's neck marking his claim to his lover for all to see.

"Ah… Hah, please, guys…Guah just do it!" Yusuke cried out as a finger slipped inside of him as Kurama began to suck the head of his cock and swirl his tounge around it. Hiei reached down and added two of his dry fingers to the one Kurama had already slipped inside.

"Gah… unn…ahhh!" Yusuke couldn't control himself as his back arched and he bucked down onto the fingers in his ass.

"You like having our fingers inside you stretching you out so our cocks can fill you up and claim you as ours alone," Hiei said as he and Kurama added a finger each and began thrusting them in and out at different speeds and spreading them so that the tight heat of Yusuke's ass would stretch to fit both of their cocks. Kurama added another finger as he deep throated the cock in his mouth and hummed in the back of his throat.

"Ahhh…. Shit! F-fuck Kurama!" Yusuke screamed as he felt the kitsune's throat muscles tighten as he swallowed. He cried out again as Hiei jabbed his fingers into his prostrate before pulling them out. Kurama slid off of him as he flicked his fingers into his prostate before sliding his fingers out as well, causing Yuusuke to whimper. Hiei searched the bedside drawer for lube as Kurama grabbed Yusuke and arranged him so that he was straddling the redhead's waist and resting back against his drawn up knees.

Hiei, finding the lube, crawled over till he sat behind Yusuke and between Kurama's spread legs. Opening the cap, he poured some lube into his hand and reached forward and grasped his kitsune's cock and began pumping and spreading the lube while Kurama gasped and began teasing Yusuke's cock.

After spreading lube on both Kurama's and his own cock, he leaned forward as he helped guide Yusuke onto Kurama's cock. Giving the teen time to adjust to Kurama's cock inside his tight heat, both began to start a rhythm that would let Yusuke adjust to the feeling. After watching a few more minutes Hiei leaned forward and grabbed the teen's hips and guided his aching shaft to Yusuke's full entrance. Pushing his way in till the head had slipped in, Hiei paused as Yusuke screamed while throwing his head back.

After a few agonizing moments, Yusuke bucked his hips and said, "Move." Kurama began pulling out as Hiei surged forward, hitting Yusuke's prostate dead on.

"Ahhhh…," Yusuke cried out as his back arched as his began pistoning in and out of him while hitting his prostate every time. As he grew closer to his climax Yusuke began to moan incoherently. "Ahh…shit…H-Hiei, k-kur-ahh!-ama! Please!"

As Hiei began biting at one of his mate's neck, Kurama began pumping Yusuke's neglected cock. With the added stimulation Yusuke tipped over the precipice into pure pleasure. With a scream of, "Hiei, Kurama," his seed sprayed both his stomach and Kurama's hand. His muscles clenched and spasmed around the cocks that have thrust up into his prostate causing both to release into his milking passage.

As all three catch their breaths and steady their racing hearts Hiei slowly pulls out of Yusuke and flops over onto the bed; Yusuke whimpers at the feeling but lets up as Kurama pushes him gently up and slides out. Turning on his side Kurama snuggles up with Yusuke as Hiei spoons up against his back. As Yusuke falls asleep he can't help but think, 'Screw what anyone says. I'm never letting go of this.'


End file.
